


手稿

by Tangyitian



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25145275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangyitian/pseuds/Tangyitian
Summary: 存档，写于2020.5反季节，冬天的故事
Relationships: Oogami Banri/Yuki





	手稿

千走进浴室的时候，反射着暖光的瓷砖上贴着一张纸币。  
“墙上的是百的吗？”  
“啊？啊……”从厅里传来百的回应，“是千口袋里的啦！刚才晾衣服的时候掏出来的。虽然粗心大意不掏衣兜的达令也很可爱，但下次要是衣袋里有纸巾小百可是会生气的！”  
“那我就wink给百看。”  
“达令好卑鄙！”

千对着镜子摆弄头发，晚上有一个聚会要参加。他偏了下头，与镜子里墙上的野口英世无声对视。  
这个视角很熟悉。十年前的瓷砖上也有什么。被水浸湿的、沉甸甸地靠着张力粘在墙上。下面的瓷砖爬着一道分了叉的裂缝，再靠下的位置是洗不净的黄色污渍。  
那瓷砖贴在他高中附近的一间廉租房里，租客是个17岁的高中生，叫做大神万理。

16岁的千把镜子上的水汽擦出一块空缺，检查脖颈的紫红色印记。  
这两天他又陷入作曲的瓶颈，昨天发生的事情已经没了记忆，反正今早他是在宾馆里醒来的，带着几点吻痕。好在房费已经付过了。  
万看到的话，大概又要唠叨他，然后挠着头发去找一条与下次演出服相配的丝巾或是领带。  
他啧了一声，眼神一斜，那一小块镜面里映出一张熟悉的纸。

“啊。”千转头，瓷砖上贴着一张浸在水里的条格纸，上面铅笔的痕迹微微晕开，是一张简谱。  
他喊了一声：“万！”  
“你洗好了？”从浴室外传来清爽的少年音，万推门而入，眼前是光溜溜的千，“……你又在搞什么。”

千像是没发现现况有任何不妥之处，颇为疑惑歪了歪头，又像是懒得想一样跳过了这个话题：“万从哪找到的？”他指着那张纸。  
“昨天你的裤子口袋里。”万瞟了一眼面前水淋淋的家伙，从旁边抓了条毛巾砸在对方身下，“好歹穿个衣服再让我进来啊。你也不嫌冷。”  
千无所谓地用那条毛巾擦头，想把纸揭下来，却被万一把按住。  
“你有没有常识啊……哦你没有，”万自顾自叹了一口气，“等干了再揭，现在会扯烂。而且贴在这里搞不好你还更容易找到。”  
“喔……”千又看了一眼。“算了，现在也没想到接下来该怎么写。”  
万没再说什么，趁着热气还没散，把洗完了还占用浴室的千推了出去。

等万擦着头发出来，千已经在床上了。  
“今天又不去沙发上睡么。”万坐在床边，戳戳在他鼓起来的被子。千团在被子里发出不满的嘟囔：“沙发太短了。还冷。”  
“你又长高了吗，”万撇撇嘴，去扯被子，“我的被子。”  
“我已经睡暖和了。”千死不撒手，“我的给万睡。”

万只好去搬了另一床被子，把千往床内侧挤。  
被子里伸了一只手去推万的头：“头发，痒痒……”  
万下意识躲了躲。他后脑勺左边有一撮参差不齐的头发，就是千的手笔。万也不知道自己当时脑子里哪根筋搭错，居然就这么轻易地说出“总去理发店太贵要不我们互相剪一次试试看”这种疯话。千一剪刀下去后再没动作他就知道不好，冲破千的阻拦找了镜子，然后差点把镜子砸在千脸上。千一边求饶一边抱着肚子笑倒在地上，身上沾着深蓝色的头发。  
衣服还是万洗的。从这以后他对千碰自己的头发有心理阴影。

罪魁祸首大概只在嘲笑他的时候会记得这件事。  
万关了灯，盯着并不干净的天花板，漫无目的地进行睡前催眠瞎想。  
旁边千断断续续哼着那张纸上的一小段曲调，还在斟酌的样子。  
等有钱了就问问房东把天花板重新漆一遍好了。不对，等有钱了就把这间房子买下来好了。这可是红遍大江南北Re：vale的最初根据地，以后搞不好可以建成纪念馆的。喏，桌上那个马克杯，以后就要摆在玻璃柜里，再打上漂亮的暖色灯光……  
万断断续续想着，意识逐渐远去……  
然后被旁边突然坐起来的人拽回来。

“恩？”万困得要死，“干什么……”  
千并不回他的话，只垂着眼睛哼那个调子。他来回重复着，裹着被子蹦下床到处找笔。  
万于是去给他把灯开了，看着千折腾。

千作曲的时候总像是被什么附身，放在乡下怕是要被抓去驱邪那样。万想着，他那除了作曲一无所知，少了人间烟火气的样子，不如说是什么神明转世。小神明在神坛上舞蹈，但又不时跳下来胡闹。像是知道有人在下面展着怀抱接着，所以跳得愈发放肆。

千把完善过的调子哼出来，抬头颇兴奋地朝他喊：“万，怎么样！”  
万跟着哼了一遍，改了两个音符：“这样呢？”  
千纠结起来：“好像也还行……”  
万还想着明天的课，但眼前的千和谱子逐渐蚕食理智。

Re：vale的万，最后还是决定奉陪到底。  
他去厕所洗了把脸清醒一下，下意识也把目光放在镜子里那张纸上。  
这个放在以后，也是了不得的展览品。大明星千的手稿，哈哈哈。


End file.
